


Jealous Eyes

by flickawhip



Series: Alundra Blayze | Madusa Imagines [1]
Category: World Championship Wrestling
Genre: F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Madusa needs a little reassurance,You give her it.For the Imagines Blog





	Jealous Eyes

\- “Who was that?”  
\- Madusa  
\- Your girlfriend  
\- You sigh  
\- She’s jealous  
\- She always has been  
\- “Why ‘Duce?”  
\- You speak softly  
\- Turn to face her  
\- Step closer  
\- “Are you jealous?”  
\- “You’re mine...”  
\- “Babe...”  
\- You can’t help laughing softly  
\- “Ya really think some Chyna wannabe can steal me?”  
\- She’s blushing now  
\- Embarrassed  
\- “I’m yours...”  
\- You speak softly  
\- Kiss her lightly  
\- “I’m always going to be yours...”  
\- You pause  
\- Look her over  
\- Cup her face in your hands  
\- Brush away the slight tears  
\- “I love you... My ‘Duce...”


End file.
